Callisto: Mind of a Menace
by YoungD16
Summary: An EXCLUSIVE! You thought you knew her,but now the game's changed...enter the mind of a menace!PreX3


**YoungD16 **Presents…

An epic of catastrophic portions!

The soul of a warrior and a heart that will shatter sooner than she knew…

Watch how she went stone-cold…

**Callisto**: _Mind of a Menace_

By YoungD16

**Disclaimer:** Callisto is far from being one of my own characters but I'd like to think of her as one of the best X-villains to grace the pages of a comic book. Originally she was a villain but somewhere alone she blurred the line between ally and menace, so for those who know about before X3 I just want to make that clear (I hate when people jump down your neck for mistakes). Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this story I thought it would be cool to do a story on her and I'm glad she had some shine in X3.

_"They called me monster because of what I did, but inside you know that you'd do the same, so I don't feel bad about it. They said I would go straight to hell for my mistakes and shameless decisions, but I say, fuck it. They said they'd seek revenge and kill the bitch who murdered twenty of their precious women and children, they said they'd exterminate every last of my kind, and they said they'd do it real soon. Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Callisto waits for nothing and no one, come and find me…if you dare."_

**Chapter One**

I was born to a loving family with two brothers and a sister, we lived outside of the side in a small suburban neighborhood, it was cozy and the perfect place to grow old in. There was pool in the back and a dog in a small fenced in caged, it barked when people came around and it licked gracefully at the palms of anyone willing to rub his stomach. There were neighborhood boys that loved and adored me, I blushed when certain someone came rolling along…My father was a lawyer and my mother was a housewife, certainly desperate, and we, her children, were like her little sheep she pastured. There family cookouts and pool parties, teas, and brunches. The perfect suburban life, cookie-cutter, 1950s style even…

…Okay now, did you really think that who my life, I mean I'm the lowest of the low; dirt is scared of me. But it was nice to picture to say the most, unfortunately, that isn't how it went down at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite, but I'd do anything to change it at the drop of dime. It all started with that crackhead of a mother I ditched years ago…

"Carmen!"

It was that drunken yell coming from downstairs, the whore wanted something I guess; I could go down when she finally learned my real name, stupid bitch.

"It's C'mya, stupid!"

This was the fifth foster parent that got my name wrong and I was beginning to realize my real mother must have wanted it to be like this, she probably did it to play a joke; it didn't matter that's not what I called myself anyway, I preferred the name Callisto, I had read it somewhere. The whore of a lady downstairs was the longest running foster parent yet, I don't know I put up with that shit, she can't do a thing without one of her many men. I distaste for women who can't handle their own.

"Well whatever the hell your name is, I need some cash, I ran out of the Turk!"

The "Turk" was just another name she made for her precious drink, Wild Turkey, although it wasn't as strong as her other selections. She must be due for a call in a little while, she drinks heavily before she goes to work, she says it doesn't hurt as much when she's drunk. The chick has AIDS written in her bloodstream by now, one would a least hope. How they stand to take it in the rear by a group of people I'll never know, but it's safe to say Callisto will never…

"Guess you better go somewhere and make you some money, I got plans anyway, I don't have time for this."

That's right I had plans, one was to get out of this dump, and two was to go find my friends before the fun started. You see, in the Big Apple, there's always fun waiting right around the corner…

"I'll be back in a while, do yourself a favor a fall down some steps or something…"

I headed down the firescape, my usual exit to the world of air pollution, video games, and porn. Tonight was a special night, it was Friday, and every Friday I'd find a reason for it to be a special night. I landed my feet on the ground and started toward the bus station, at least I'd be away from that whorehouse, no telling what'll go down in there tonight. Stella was constantly trying to get her groove back and the fellas just laughed and then nutted…Not a life for Callisto for sure.

I met up with Vince and his girl at a corner store we robbed a few years back; those were the days, pre-juvy. Vince and I had been buds for a while. We had grown up together at the orphanage in the Inner City, we both had always kept in touch due to us being shipped off to different homes so much, we were never in the same place it seemed. Vince was a balla, always was, he had a number of girls but I was something special to him, I was actually a friend. We're almost old enough to take care of ourselves, so Vince says we definitely should get a crib soon, he's working a lot so it'll happen. I've been doing side jobs since I was fourteen; I'm now seventeen and with eighteen just creeping up, it's almost too good to be true that we'll get a place to chill.

We headed to the Hot Spot, that was the Latina joint where everybody was at, and it seemed like tonight something was going to pop off. There was a huge crowd of twenty-somethings, they were all grinding up on each other but the music was hot and easy to move to, my hips started to feel it and I ain't even got in yet. We went through the alleyway and went through the back door, a friend of ours made sure it was unlocked just in case we decided to drop by. Vince ushered his girl in and left me to open the door myself, that dick, he was a true gentlemen, right?

"Callisto, what up girl, ain't seen you in a minute, how's life at the penthouse?"

It was Latisha, her brother DJ-ed on the weekends so she got for free, she was cool. She had this charm to her that I liked and she had nice rack too, for those who notice. She ran over to me and gave me a hug, I held on a little too long but I acted like it didn't mean anything, you had to be tough in this world, no emotions. Latisha smiled at me and then turned to Vince who was tonguing with his girl and then stopped when he realized we were watching.

"What? I can't have a little fun?"

"Man, let's ditch this place; I heard there was going to be gang fight tonight at the Underground."

The Underground was an old subway that had been abandon when they made the new line that went downtown, all the gangs hung out down there, it was also the graffiti capitol. There were even mutants down there, I've been fascinated by mutants, it'd be cool to see one…

"Nah, let's dance first, me and my baby got some work to do out on that dance floor; HOT TAMALE!"

Vince and his girl headed out to the room where all the action was, Latisha grabbed my arm and I followed her to the dance floor, my feet couldn't move and I didn't want them to. Latisha pulled me out there and the floor beneath us felt like it was going to cave in, I didn't care all of a sudden, I just wanted to move. My body was catching the beat and it was all over then, it was like I had some strong alcohol and was ready to dance on anyone, instead I just dance on Latisha, she'd do. The music was bumping and sweet was flying, the temperature must have went up thirty degrees since they had arrived because clothes were coming off, the twenty-somethings knew how to party.

The lights eventually cut off and there were only the gleam of cigarette lighters in the air, the floor was packed now that they started to play the hottest reggaeton hits, this was Latina affair now. Now this was much better than staying at home hearing that whore do her dirty work and risk on those dirty men trying something on me. Vince and his girl were busy trying to make a baby on the dance floor while me and Latisha throw our hands in the air and acted as though the world was ours. Nothing could ruin this moment…

Then suddenly everything started to change, my head throbbed and my ears where burning with pain, I had never needed to sit down so badly. I thought it might be the dancing, it can do that sometimes, but as I was sitting it didn't stopped. The sounds, it was like it suddenly was just too overwhelming. Latisha screamed as she saw blood trickle down the base of my nose, my head couldn't stop hurting I needed to leave fast, too much partying. Latisha grabbed hold of my left and Vince quickly saw and grabbed my right. We started for the door and sudden there was a loud bomb-like explosion, everyone in the club screamed and stopped dancing, it was gun shots only to me they sounded completely different…

People started to run out of the club, everybody was panicking, they didn't know what to think of this, there gun shots in the club. It must have been the gang fight, it had probably escalated too far and now they wanted lives. Vince and Latisha hurried and we exited through the back alleyway, my head throbbed again as there were a series of explosion sounds in my ears, my nose continued to bleed. Strangely enough I could still smell things and even more strangely was that I could smell the gun smoke from the guns even though we were nowhere near a gun. I kept this to myself; I didn't want to scare my friends with the thought that I might be going crazy.

We headed to Vince's dad's place, it was a small run down apartment, it barely had running water but it was enough. There sat me down on the toilet seat and I tilted my head up, that's what one of my foster parents had told me to do when I had a nosebleed. Vince stuffed cotton balls in my nostrils, I looked at like he was crazy, but he just continued to doctor me, he was a good guy at heart.

"You scared us Cal, I thought you were seriously hurt, someone must have knocked you in the nose when we were…"

"No! It wasn't that, my head was just throbbing and I could barely stand up straight."

I realized my head had stopped throbbing.

"Yeah, it's called too much alcohol babe, you need to rest champ."

"No, I didn't have any alcohol; I was with Latisha the whole time."

"She's right, but you know maybe it was the dancing, it was pretty crunk tonight, you could be just tired."

It wasn't because the party was bumpin'; it was something else, like when a girl knows she's missed her "day".

"I got to get home, thanks for the help anyway…"

"Now hold up, you can't just leave…"

"Why not, it's just fatigue, right?"

Left the room and headed for the door, and I was stopped by Latisha, she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back.

"Come on Callisto; let's think about it, you really want to go back to that woman? She doesn't love; at all."

I thought about it, she was right, that woman never loved anyone, she only loved money. Sex wasn't even enjoyable to her anymore, the woman was run down and if I stayed with her I'd be boarding the same boat. But that woman adopted me for a reason, she couldn't have kids of her own, that's why she's so good for business for her pimp, she just wanted someone to call her own. But Latisha was right, if I walked out that door who knows when they'd see me again, it was too tough of a road living at the whorehouse.

"Listen to her Cal, you've got no one but us, we're your friends. You can stay with us; my foster dad won't know if another kid is running around the house anyway, he's never home. Come on, what do you say?"

I thought long and hard, I made up my mind, I'd stay with Vince but first I to take care of some business…


End file.
